Good Ideas
by Kurt's Anatomy
Summary: Kurt attends Rachel's party mainly to see Sam again. Drunken minds don't always think rationally. But sometimes, that's okay. Rated T for swearing in one sentence and some adult themes.


Good Ideas

* * *

><p>Going to Rachel's party did not seem like the greatest of ideas for Kurt. Even though he and Mercedes had persuaded Blaine to go along after his blunt refusal, Kurt was dubious.<p>

There was still some stuff lingering around his relationship with Blaine even after all this time. They had tried dating each other after Blaine admittance of his feelings, but their relationship had crashed and burned extremely quickly. It was mutual, though, and they were still as close as they had been before getting together. Kurt still felt something for him, but he was trying to explore other avenues. All avenues, interestingly, led back to the same person, but Kurt didn't like to dwell on that. The whole Glee Club had decided to attend the party as an act of solidarity. Santana quipped that they would all have to endure its suck factor together. Kurt agreed, even though he was no longer a part of the New Directions, he still felt like he was. However he did presume that if he and Rachel weren't some kind of best friends, then it would be doubtful that he would have been invited due to Rachel inane fear of the competition gaining their drunken secrets.

Kurt had stayed at his dad's house the previous night, so he had graciously volunteered to help Rachel set up for the party that afternoon. Along with Brittany, Tina, and Quinn, they were setting up, but stopped to bring Kurt up the speed with the recent McKinley High drama.

"Bieber. Really? Sam brought Bieber upon everybody? I think I need at least seven mojitos before I can even begin to comprehend the horror." Kurt grimaced at the thought. Justin Bieber was possibly the most arrogant teenager he had ever known of.

"It was…kinda hot actually." Brittany chirped. Tina nodded reluctantly and Quinn just looked away.

"Quinn, you and I have always been frank and honest with each other, correct? So I owe it to you to tell you that you do not have a right to be upset about your breakup with Sam. Before you start, I know that Finn can be a real puppet master when he wants to be. Believe me, I know. He's used some very sly tactics to get what he wants in recent times. But he didn't make you cheat. In fact, from what I hear from Lauren Zizes and her bugged cameras, you went back to the kissing booth and organised another make out session, am I wrong?"

Quinn shook her head softly. She was not enjoying this, but she needed to hear it. More importantly, Kurt needed to _say_ it.

"Sam broke up with you after finding out. It's only natural, anyone would. Finn did. Twice. Sam is upset about it all, even though he's using Santana as his little rebound girl, but I think I speak for most of the school when I say that everybody knows what's happening there. Anyway, you are in the wrong, Quinn, and being upset about that isn't fair. I understand that you're regretting your mistakes, but you can't change them. Regret is regret, but feeling betrayed is so much worse than that. You made these mistakes for a reason."

"Thank you, Kurt." Quinn whispered and the two hugged tightly. As they broke apart, Rachel came bombarding into the room.

"Right, that's enough gossip talk for today! I need to brief you four on the rules so nothing gets out of hand. Everybody gets two wine cooler drink tickets so use them wisely." Rachel began to brandish the tickets as if they were lavish invitations to the Oscars. Tina looked stunned.

"Wait, you're kidding right?" She said.

Rachel shook her head. "Absolutely not, Tina! My dads trusted me to be responsible and sober during this weekend so nothing will get out of hand!"

Kurt stared her down. "Rachel. Hiram and LeRoy are on a gay cruise. They'll most likely be getting hammered every night and day. Do you want to be the one who sits at home with her friends playing Scrabble? Or do you want to _live_? You said it yourself on the phone. Carole King had experiences. Joni Mitchell most likely got wasted a lot in her life. Emulate them, Rachel. You're next."

"When did Finn's mom become King?" Brittany whispered to Tina, who frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Carole King, Brittany. She's a _person_."

"Well I know she's a person. She gave me cookies when I was sad once. They were delicious."

Rachel waved her off. "Kurt, I hear what you're saying and if you can break into the liquor cabinet, then have at it. I am going to be the most prominent songwriter and actress the world has ever seen. My life experience starts right now! Behold the—."

"Rachel, before you get into an internal monologue state of mind, the cabinet's open. Let's set up!" Quinn cheered.

Five hours later, the party was in full swing. Everybody was drunk. They had decided that a group sleepover at Rachel's would ensure that nobody was left sober whilst the drunken shenanigans were unfolding. Finn was just happy that he could drink. Kurt was a true lightweight, as were most of the others. Brittany, Puck and Santana were the only ones that could _really_ hold their alcohol and it took two dozen shots before they became inebriated. The thing to be noted about the New Directions, Blaine and Kurt when drunk was their personalities shifted. Blaine and Kurt seemed to forget about the fact that they were just friends and were getting close in the corner of the kitchen. Their foreheads touched and they were whispering stuff to each other that Tina didn't really want to have heard. Both boys knew that they wouldn't act on anything said tonight, it was just heavy flirting. Ten minutes later, Kurt was stood with Brittany and Blaine had disappeared to some unknown place that Kurt did not know of.

"Hey, you." A voice came from behind Kurt. He turned around, already knowing who the voice belonged to. The voice that made his knees quiver. The voice that floated inside his head whenever he had a spare moment to think. The voice that called to his heart.

"Sam! I thought you weren't coming tonight!" Kurt shouted a little loudly.

"I almost didn't, but my mom found a babysitter for Stevie and Stacy so here I am!"

Kurt's eyes roamed over Sam's face and body. "Yes, here you _are_. Get a drink, Sam!" Kurt led Sam to the drinks counter and tried to control his balance.

"First getting steamy with Blaine and now Sam, get some Kurt!" Santana yelled over the noise of the music and then began to chant about a "Kurblam" threesome. Yeah, like Kurt hadn't already thought about how amazing that would be, to be pressed between Blaine and Sam's bodies and—

"Kurt?"

"Yes, that's me!"

"What's this about you and Blaine? Is something back on?"

_Only because I can't have you. I guess it's called settling._

"No, we were just being flirty before you got here. Santana likes to hook me up with every guy she can find. She's possibly trying to get Puck drunk enough so that he'll make a move but that's all kinds of gross."

"So let me ask you. Out of all the guys at this party, who is the most attractive?"

_You. YOU. A THOUSAND TIMES YOU. _

"That's not fair. I don't want to insult anyone or…boost anyone's ego."

"If you had to pick."

"You." Kurt whispered, barely audible.

"Who?"

"You." Kurt said a little louder.

"Really? Wow Kurt, that's so nice of you. I'm honestly flattered."

"You are WAY too sober for conversations like this. Drink up, Sammy."

"Steady Kurt, I'd say somebody was trying to get me drunk so he could get in my pants." Sam hopped backwards onto the counter. Kurt's drunken mind was swimming with thoughts of Sam's pants. Riskily, he stepped between Sam's open legs.

"I think someone is trying to drop a hint that he wants me in his pants." Kurt squeezed Sam's shoulder. He guessed that one of his drunk personas was somebody who was really brave and went after what he wanted. Kurt would never have done this, but drunk Kurt _loved_ to touch people. His lips were just inches away from Sam's large ones and Kurt could almost feel them on his.

"Oh fuck it." Sam whispered and grasped Kurt's face with firm but tender hands. He leaned in and planted his big lips onto Kurt's, kissing him with a tenderness that could only be achieved with lips like Sam's.

In Kurt's mind, those few seconds lasted an eternity. Sam's lips spent at least twenty years touching his. Kurt relished the feel of Sam's hands on his skin. Kurt's hands ran up Sam's biceps until the kiss was broken and all went back to normal.

Catcalls erupted from across the room. Santana smiled at them both and Tina cheered. Blaine was nowhere to be seen, still.

"That was…strange." Kurt commented.

"Was it not good?"

"No, but you're straight."

"I like to kiss my friends and you're my friend. It doesn't matter that you're a guy. It never has."

Kurt would've usually been dismayed at the blunt friendzoning, but he couldn't care less at the moment. His mind was replaying the kiss over and over again. It was like Kurt thought earlier. All roads lead to Sam Evans.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I've had this in my head since Friday and I finally got round to writing it.<br>**

**Also, an apology. I realise I haven't updated in a month or so but I've been really busy. My Drama performance is over but coursework is yet to come. My drama school auditions are fast-approaching and I'm bogged down with studies and being in love and having friendship drama and Christmas and everything's hectic at the moment. I finish for Christmas break on Friday so I might update something during the two weeks. I feel like I owe you guys _something_ at least. But for now, there's this (which may or may not be inspired by real events). **


End file.
